


Stormy Hearts

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Astraphobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Storms, rating is for swearing in chapter two, which is still being worked on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: When storm clouds roll in, unpleasant memories are relived and a new beginning starts. Thomas Jefferson realizes that even unbreakable Alexander Hamilton can fall.





	Stormy Hearts

Thomas had been at the office for too long now. It was almost midnight and a storm raged outside the windows of his workplace. Everyone else had been smart enough to leave early due to the weather forecast. Well, everyone but him that was. He had been finishing up a project that his boss had assigned him. At least now he could rest a bit easier now. Sighing heavily Thomas started to leave the building that he spent so much time in.  
He would have continued on his way, if not for the sobbing sound he heard. Stopping in his tracks Thomas sharply turned towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from the office of one Alexander Hamilton, his rival. Off put by the thought of Hamilton crying, Thomas knocked on the door. “Hamilton? Are you in there?” He asked reluctantly. No reply came; there was only more sobbing that filled the air. Biting his lip Thomas reached for the doorknob and opened the door.  
There on the floor of the room was the crumpled form of one Alexander Hamilton, bathed in shadows. Thunder rumbled outside as lightning struck the ground. A full body flinch went through the distressed man. His breathing picked up as he curled in on himself. Finally snapping out from the shock at seeing the young man in such a vulnerable state, Thomas moved closer to him. “Hey, it's going to be all right…” he hesitantly spoke. His tone was soft and soothing, as if he were afraid that the other man would lash out at him.  
Hamilton showed no signs of having even heard him at all. It terrified Thomas, if he was being honest with himself. However he did start speaking, much to the taller man's relief. The only problem: it wasn't English. Nor was it any other language he knew, like French or Italian. No, it was Spanish and Hamilton was speaking it at record breaking speeds. It was like he feared that he wouldn't be able to say it all if he slowed down even for a second. Moving closer as slowly as he could Thomas got ready to comfort the young man. He didn't know if physical contact would help him but it was worth a shot. Especially since he wasn't responding to Thomas' voice.  
“Hey… Alex. I'm going to touch you. I don’t know if it'll help you, but I'm going to try. Alright?” He asked in one last ditch effort to pull a response from the smaller man. Still, he received nothing from Alexander to show that he had heard him. Sucking in a breath, Thomas placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder. The touch was featherlight just in case the other didn't wish for the contact. That didn't turn out to be the case. Instead Alex leaned into the touch as if it was a lifeline. His eyes appeared to lose a bit of the far-away look that had been present before. Seeing this Thomas moved to wrap his arms around the other’s slight frame. Alex melted into the grip, but his body was still wracked with sobs. Thomas moved one hand to stroke his hair as he whispered soothing words to him. While this seemed to help, it was clear that he would have to do something else to help his distressed co-worker.  
Wracking his brain for some way for him to help Thomas held Alex tighter. He thought about how he wished the two were somewhere better equipped for dealing with this. In that moment, an idea struck Thomas. The taller of the two lived close by and his car was in the garage in the lowest floor. They wouldn't have to get wet and could be somewhere more comfortable to wait it out in. It even looked like the storm was calming down. It was unlikely for this peace to last though. This wouldn't be the first time that it had mellowed, only for it to come back with a vengeance. Either way, if the two of them wished to leave the office and make it to his house they would need to leave now.  
“Alex, darling, we need to go to my car. We'll wait the storm out inside my house. How does that sound?” Thomas broached softly. Clutching on tighter to him, Alex inclined his head in assent. He wasn't crying anymore at the very least. However the chance of that changing if it started to rain harder or lightning struck again were great. So with that in mind Thomas supported Alex as he got up and made his way to the garage. It wasn't too long of a trip. In the moment, though, it felt to Thomas like an eternity.  
When they finally reached his car all Thomas could do was let out a sigh of relief. Pulling out his keys he opened the passenger door to let Alex in. Thankfully Alex was in a good enough place now to buckle himself in without Thomas' help. Closing the door he made his way over to the other side and plopped down into his seat in exhaustion. Forcing himself into action Thomas started up the car. Alex sat back, eyes heavy and blank as he stared out the window. The stylish car pulled out of the garage and made it's way to their destination. It was still raining but it hadn't yet gone back to truly storming. Thomas refused to think about what they would have done if they weren't so lucky. Thoughts like that weren't something to dwell on, especially now.  
At long last, they reached Thomas’ house, a large three story that he lived in alone. He pressed a button and the garage door to lifted up for him to drive into. As Thomas parked he made sure that the garage door had closed before exiting the car. Neither of the men wanted to get soaking wet, after all. Making his way back to Alex's side he pulled the man out and locked the car. Before they could go far, however, thunder rumbled outside. It seemed very close to them and Alex flinched violently at the sound. His breathing came out shorter as his grip tightened once again. The storm had decided to come back after all.  
Moving quickly Thomas dragged the other man through a door to the side and into his house. Once inside he led Alex to the couch and made sure he was laying down comfortably. “Wait here darlin’. I'll bring down a change of clothes and something warm.” He said to the shaken office worker. With that he got up and went off to do just that. First he went to his bedroom to change into sleepwear. That ended up being an old shirt and incredibly soft sweatpants. For Alex he pulled the smallest shirt he owned and a pair of sweatpants that would, no doubt, utterly drown the shorter man. After a moment he decided to add some warm socks for his guest.  
Satisfied with that he went downstairs and deposited the clothing on Alex before making his way to the kitchen while the other changed. Opening the fridge Thomas looked for something simple to make. Finally he settled for mac and cheese, his go to comfort food. Before he started that up he put on the kettle to make Alex some tea. Hopefully it would help relax the other man. God knows he deserved it after all of this. Going back to making mac and cheese, Thomas began to cook the macaroni.  
Meanwhile Alex had slipped into the clothes that Thomas had given him. They were very obviously too big for him, yet he seemed happy with it nonetheless. Something about being wrapped up in Thomas’ clothes made him feel… safe. The storm still raged on, yet Alex felt much better now. It helped that the house kept out more of the sounds from outside than their office did. Alex wrapped a fluffy blanket that had been on the couch around himself and laid down. His eyes were struggling to stay open as the stress of the day started to catch up to him. That and the lack of sleep these past few weeks.  
The sounds from the kitchen were helping to lull him to sleep. While he persisted in staying awake, Alex was unsure how long he could keep this up. All he wished for was to rest in this moment. Yet something pushed him to stay awake for just a while longer. So he did. He waited and waited as the kettle whistled for tea. As the sounds of Thomas moving around the room faded and his footsteps drew near. Alex would be patient and wait for the sweet embrace of sleep.  
Walking into the room Thomas noticed a few things immediately. The first was that Alex's work clothes had been sloppily folded and placed on the coffee table. After that he noticed that Alex had cocooned himself in one of his blankets. Lastly, Alex seemed ready to pass out at a moment's notice. Chuckling to himself Thomas placed the tea and mac and cheese next to the clothes. Looking at Alex more closely it became obvious that he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Under the man's eyes were disturbingly large bags. While it was common for him to have bags under his eyes, Alex had never achieved this level in his memory.  
Sighing Thomas said, “Come on, let's get some food and tea in you before you pass out.” At this Alex sleepily nodded his head in agreement. Pulling the tired workaholic up Thomas placed the mac and cheese into his hands and sat down to eat his own. While he finished his food far quicker, Alex took his time to eat. When he was done Thomas made sure he drank as much tea as he could. Near the end it was obvious that he was seconds away from sleep. It was an incredibly endearing sight and Thomas smiled. “Let's get you to bed.” He chuckled as he put away the dishes.  
Alex yawned, which was agreement enough for him. Thomas made sure he was comfortable on the couch. As he got up to leave though, his wrist was caught in the others grip. Looking back Thomas opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off. “Please,” Alex sleepily asked, “sleep with me?” There was a beat of silence as Thomas processed his request. Swallowing around the lump that formed in his throats Thomas nodded. A smile spread across Alex's face, open and loving. It caused the taller man's pulse to quicken and his breath to catch. In that moment, Thomas felt the intense need to protect this man. From the moment he had seen him broken down on that office floor he had felt it take root in himself. Now, every little action of the ridiculous man seemed to cause it to strengthen.  
Pushing these emotions to the side he pulled Alex up and carried him to his bedroom. The hard working immigrant was light and didn't appear to mind being carried. In fact, Alex seemed to enjoy it a great deal. Tucking that piece of information into the back of his mind he opened the door to his bedroom. It was large, as was to be expected in a house of this size. His bed, placed in the center of the back wall, would be large enough for the two of them to share. If they wanted to, they wouldn't even have to touch each other at all while they slept. That thought saddened him on some level, yet he refused to acknowledge why.  
Pulling the sheets back Thomas set Alex down before climbing in alongside him. As he pulled the sheets up Alex hummed and shifted closer to him. Shaking his head Thomas moved farther away. He knew that Alex wouldn’t appreciate waking up pressed against him. So he maintained a respectful distance and closed his eyes as he welcomed sleep. However Alex did not want to give up. A few seconds later he was curling up against Thomas' side. Creaking an eye open Thomas saw that Alex had fallen asleep pressed against him. Quirking his mouth into a small smile Thomas closed his eyes and slept. Even if he had to deal with Alex’s anger in the morning, being so close to him was worth it. Tomorrow he would deal with the consequences of his actions, but tonight he would sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never posted this one here haha! Well, it's on here now! Next time we get to see Alex's reaction to it all. Let's just say that they're gonna have to have a real talk ;)


End file.
